What's With Her?
by weeping hikaru
Summary: a ryosaku fanfic. what if a girl kissed ryoma? what will happen to sakuno? its my first time to write a ryosaku fanfic, pls. spare me! but please do leave a review, it will be highly appreciated :D


**What's With Her?**

A Ryoma and Sakuno Prince of Tennis Fanfiction

-0-0-0-

In one of Seigaku's freshmen classrooms, a girl sitting at the right far end of the class was playing with her pencil.

_Hmmm... I wonder what Ryoma-kun will be doing after school._

A girl with a green flower clipped on her bangs and braided hair silently daydreamt about a guy she did not even had long talks with even from the start.

"Miss Ryuzaki.." a voice called her attention.

_Grandma told me practices are cancelled today because the seniors will be having their retreat... hmm..._

"Miss Ryuzaki!" Sakuno, shaking, dropped her things from the table, when she heard her teacher call her for a recitation.

"Hai..." as usually she made a faint smile while her face all went red.

-0-0-0-

It was already 10 minutes after the school bell shakes in such ruckus.

"whhheeew..."

"Saved by the bell again.. teehee!" after taking a deep breathe and getting ready to see Ryoma.

_I got to see Ryoma-kun now and tell him that practices today are cancelled…  
I wonder if he's still in his classroom.._

She then hurriedly ran to the room next to hers and immediately found his target in front of his classroom. But before getting closer to him, all the smiles she had saved vanished into thin air.

_Huh? Ryoma-kun was talking with a girl?_

Yes it was true! Ryoma was talking with a girl. Sakuno observed every facial expression Ryoma had extended to the girl, who was a bit taller than her.

_Ryoma-kun seems different..._

The girl then bade farewell to Ryoma and left him with a kiss on his cheeks.

_Oh no!_ Sakuno felt the hot air rising in her head.

_Did the girl really kissed Ryoma-kun? And Ryoma-kun just allowed her to do that? But why? What if..._

And before she could think of another reason, Ryoma noticed her and stared at her with his same indifferent look. Sakuno turned his back to Ryoma and ran as fast as she could just to stay far away from Ryoma.

"What's with her?" Ryoma wondered as he wiped out the kiss mark on his cheeks with his right hand.

-0-0-0-

The clock strike the 5th avenue beside the South Pole. Sakuno was standing in front of their school gates waiting for someone she wanted to make clear things to. She waited and waited and waited until the clock strike another and now hitting the South Pole. At long last, the person she was waiting for was heading the gates with his big tennis bag on his right shoulder.

"Anou.. Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno surprised Ryoma with her greeting and noticed her eyes were still watery and red.

"Ryuzaki?" he said with such wonder.

"Um… Can I go with you today? Ah!! I mean go home with you.. er.. today.." she said while her hands were shaking and her eyes starting to wet again.

Ryoma only nodded.

They were heading to the subway when Sakuno recalled the scene from the school.

_Oohh… What am I doing with Ryoma-kun here..  
What will happen if the girl found us here together? _

Ryoma entered the cart in front of them and Sakuno stayed standing on her place.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma's voice touched Sakuno's ears like a megaphone that echoed all over her small head.

"Uh??? Ahh!! Gomen…" Sakuno then followed Ryoma inside the cart and looked for a place for two. But the cart was full, so they just stayed standing.

The train started moving and Sakuno did not notice it. To her surprise, she got out-balanced and clumsily fell to her knees. But before she fell to the floor, Ryoma caught her into his arms.

Sakuno turned around to face Ryoma-kun when her and Ryoma's eyes met. They stared to each other for a bit long time.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma butted in.

"Er?... anou… Gomen Ryoma-kun... Gomenasai…" Sakuno again turned red.

_What are you doing Sakuno... Ooh... You have to ask him! Find a good timing to ask him!!_

Sakuno looked down and watched their small feet together. She then noticed that Ryoma's shoe laces were untied.

"Anou… Ryoma-kun…" she whispered faintly. Ryoma moved his eyes to see Sakuno. "Eh?"

"Er… Ryoma-kun… Your shoe laces were untied…" she said with more energy than the first one. Ryoma looked at his shoes and tied them.

"Um… Thank you!" Ryoma said.

Sakuno's heart was beating faster. She could feel the hot temper rising again into her head from her heart. She suddenly spoke words she did not think she can really say to Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, who's this girl you were talking to this afternoon?" She was surprised to hear her voice saying those words one by one. She turned red for the last time and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh... Gomen Ryoma-kun… I'm sorry…"

"A girl this afternoon?" Ryoma repeated. But Sakuno just nodded.

"Ah… You mean my cousin Riku?"

_Cousin? Ryoma's cousin was also studying in Seigaku? Of course, that's possible! Oh... how silly was I?_

Sakuno's stiff posture loosens down as she exhaled with a bit of happiness.

"Why did you ask?" Ryoma followed.

"Ek! Er... no nothing Ryoma-kun. I was... um... just bothered about… her kissing you..." she said it now smiling.

"Huh?" Ryoma was surprised to hear Sakuno saying such silly words. The train suddenly stopped after hearing her say that. And to his surprise, Sakuno bade farewell and left Ryoma with a kiss on his cheek. She then ran immediately outside the cart.

Ryoma was now double-surprised! He was standing in the middle of the cart with a wondering expression on his face.

"What's with her?"

-end-

**Hikaru's note:**

-Um.. spare me for some words and phrases there that were gramatically wrong. I had this fanfic quick. But I have corrected them now. And please do leave a review after reading. I would really appreciate them!

-It's my first ryosaku fanfic. Spare me! But I hope you like it! Teehee!


End file.
